


Steve's Star-Spangled Surprise

by christinefromsherwood, singthestars



Series: My MCU Headcanons [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, There is a kiss, but read it, it'll make you feel warm inside, it's just a silly little thing, teeth-rottingly sweet ending, there is a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/singthestars/pseuds/singthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky have just moved into a new apartment before Steve left for a SHIELD mission. </p><p>He's been gone for a week. Just a week! However, a mere week was enough time for Bucky to start decorating without him.</p><p>(written as inspiration struck while chatting with singthestars on Tumblr about dreams and showercurtains)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve's Star-Spangled Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Katie (singthestars) should be listed as a co-author of this one, because it was only because of her that this silly little gem (yes, I'm calling it a gem, I'm that arrogant! :D) was created!
> 
> Enjoy.

* * *

 

 

"What the damn- Buck?!" he shouted, all thought of his urgent need to use the toilet forgotten as he took in the star-spangled, red-and-white-striped hell he had just stepped into.

"Yes, dear?" came from the direction of the kitchen and Steve felt his jaw clenching involuntarily at the sound of Bucky's faux-innocent voice. "What is the matter?"

"The bathroom!" Steve near-yelled.

He was absolutely certain that they had picked a navy blue shower curtain, big _white_ bath towels and- and- Not this! And God, even the _bathmat_?!

" _What have you done to our bathroom_?"

A pair of strong arms sneaked around Steve's midsection, squeezing affectionately and reminding Steve quite acutely why he had headed into this particular room in the first place. 

"I've bought this as a surpise!" said Bucky proudly. "There is this place on the internet where you can find all sorts of amazing things! Pillows, covers, table cloths, lamps, fridge magnets that look  _just like your shield_! It's amazing!"

Steve could practically hear Bucky's eyes shining excitedly. One week, he had been gone just for one week... Now he knew why Stark had been smirking so damn much.

A pleasant shiver ran through Steve as he felt Bucky press his lips against his neck, confusing his nether regions. He sighed.

"Do you like it?" 

And Steve knew, even as he turned around to see for himself just how serious Bucky was about liking all this junk, that he just couldn't say no. Because Bucky was smiling with his whole face for once and if using toilet paper with his face on it was the price for that smile, Steve would gladly pay it thousand times over. 


End file.
